El Atardecer
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Las diferencias parecieran no existir cuando su mirada se posa en el rostro de ella bajo el sol del atardecer - Fic Dramione.


**El Atardecer**

¿Hermione? – La castaña se volteó ligeramente para encontrarse con las verdes orbes de su mejor amigo.

Harry… - Su voz sonaba sorprendida, talvez un poco distinta a lo usual.

¿Esperas a Ron? – El moreno se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

No realmente – La castaña notó que su mejor amigo parecía querer acompañarla por un momento, algo que normalmente le gustaba, pero precisamente ahora no era la mejor ocasión. Su vista volvió distraídamente al lago frente a ella y Harry la imitó.

Que tranquilo se ve – Hermione asintió y suspiró.

Pensé que estabas con Ginny – La suave brisa acarició ambos rostros y el rostro de él se tensó ligeramente.

Más bien escapando de Ginny – Ella sintió el cambio en la voz de Harry y lo observó tratando de transmitirle apoyo.

Lo siento –

No hay por qué – Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se observaron por unos instantes - ¿Te molestaría si… - Hermione mordió su labio inferior.

La verdad, creo que a ti te molestaría – El joven de la cicatriz frunció el ceño – Estoy esperando a Ginny – Harry asintió.

Supongo que no puedes solo escucharme a mí – Sus palabras sonaron con un deje de ironía y la castaña tomó una de sus manos.

Ya sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado, Harry – El moreno sonrió – Solo estoy intentando ser una buena amiga con ella también –

Y lo eres, siempre lo eres – El ojiverde apretó la mano de la castaña entre la suya y con una última mirada comenzó a alejarse – Te veo en la sala común – Hermione asintió y ambos soltaron sus manos.

Cuando los calmados pasos de su mejor amigo dejaron de ser audibles, Hermione volvió su vista al lago y se relajó nuevamente.

¿Así que Ginny? – Sus oídos se llenaron con ese petulante y despectivo tono de voz, ese maldito tono de voz que _debía_ odiar.

Pensé que la preferías a ella antes que a Ron – Sin mirarlo, sintió como el cálido cuerpo se instalaba junto a ella.

La única diferencia que veo entre ellos es el largo de su cabello, no importa que comadreja sea… -

Malfoy – Sus miradas chocaron y él sonrió.

Granger – Hermione rodó sus ojos y también sonrió.

¿Así que siempre del lado de Potter? – La sonrisa seguía tentativamente en los labios del blondo, pero cierta seriedad estaba impregnada en la pregunta.

Ya sabes la respuesta a eso – Hermione dejó de observarlo y el lago llenó sus ojos nuevamente. Draco la imitó y ambos escucharon sus respiraciones por unos momentos.

No puedo creer lo extrañamente agradable que _sigue_ siendo esto – La mano del slytherin rozó la de la gryffindor.

No importa cuantas veces lo digas, _no dejará_ de ser extraño – Hermione afianzó el roce y acarició el meñique del blondo con el propio. Draco volvió a observarla y reparó en su belleza, su perfilado rostro parecía resplandecer bajó los dorados tonos del sol del atardecer.

¿Se los dirías? – La joven centró su atención en él, escuchó el anhelo y el miedo en aquellas palabras.

No lo sé, ¿Tú lo harías? – Draco le sostuvo la mirada.

No sé – Ambos se sintieron levemente decepcionados, pero no sorprendidos – Es difícil, ¿Sabes? –

Desde el momento en que esto empezó – Él sonrió levemente.

Pero sería mucho más difícil para ellos – Ella comprendió lo que Draco quería decir – No creo que el mundo este listo para nosotros –

No creo que el universo este listo para nosotros – Ambos rieron - ¿Quién lo diría? Tú y yo… a veces hasta a mí se me hace difícil de creer – Draco acarició la mejilla de ella.

No necesitamos que nadie este listo para nosotros, Hermione – Su voz firme y encantadora, tono que podía solo ser dirigido a ella.

¿No? – Una pequeña sonrisa rozó el borde de sus labios.

Podemos ser _Draco y Hermione_ aquí y ahora, solo tú y yo necesitamos estar listos para esto. _Nadie_ más importa – La castaña puso su mano sobre la de Draco – _Solo nosotros_ – Sus labios se encontraron y nuevamente las diferencias entre ellos desaparecieron.

Supongo que tienes razón – El blondo besó su mejilla.

Sería raro que no la tuviera, después de todo soy un Malfoy –

_Ugh_, como olvidarlo – Ambos sonrieron y dejaron que el atardecer siguiera siendo el único testigo de la unión del león y la serpiente. Al atardecer no parecía importarle que fueran Draco y Hermione, y en este momento ninguno de los dos podía pensar en algo mejor que eso.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Debía sacarme esto del pecho, hace tanto que quería escribir un Draco/Hermione y finalmente lo hice. Sé que no es _mi_ pareja y que probablemente no sea tan bueno, pero de todos modos quise hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado y si me lo hacen saber, mejor aún.

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Cata**_


End file.
